Royalty Unknown
by Avenix17
Summary: 16 year old Ryanne Arington discovers that she is more than meets the eye. Living her entire life hiding from bullies and being called demon by everyone around her, she discovers that not only is she part of a different race, but her father leads the Decepticons.
1. Prologue

_Hey Guys! This is my very first Fanfiction so please enjoy! I am always ok with suggestions for improvement and I am open to suggestions on what to put next in my story. Please no fire and enjoy!_

Prologue

"Knockout, are you sure we should do this? What if we are wrong and he scraps us?" Breakdown cautioned as the two arrived outside of the bridge.

"Relax, I know it is them. Trust me on this." Knockout waved him off and walked onto the bridge. Lord Megatron turned around to face them as they walked in.

"Where the pit have the two of you been! Explanation now!" He growled in frustration. Knockout glanced at Breakdown before clearing his throat,

"Lord Megatron, while Breakdown and I were on energon patrol we came across a very faint Cybertronian signature." He paused for a second, immediately regretting this. _Please don't let me be wrong._ "We believe we may have found your Sparkmate and daughter." Everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and looked at Knockout and Breakdown. Megatron narrowed his eyes and stared at them for a few moments.

"My Sparkmate and daughter both died, I felt it." He said in a low voice, shaking with rage. "What do you mean you found them!" He roared. Knockout took a quick step back as Breakdown interjected,

"Lord Megatron, we also found a Cybertronian escape pod in a forest near the city we found the signature, it is of Decepticon origin and the Autobots don't know about it. We believe it was the one that your Sparkmate had used." Megatron glared at him for a moment before turning to Soundwave,

"Open the groundbridge." He ordered, before turning back to Knockout and Breakdown, "You are coming with me, and you better hope that you are right." Megatron then turned and entered the bridge. Knockout and Breakdown looked fearfully at each other before entering the bridge after their master, praying to Primus that they didn't mess up.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello! I am so glad I got this chapter up! Sorry for any ooc-ness in my story, but please enjoy! As always I am open to any suggestions on how I can do better or on what to put in the story. Please no fire!_

 _I do not own Transformers Prime, only my oc's._

Chapter 1

"Watch where you're going Demon Girl!"

Ryanne Arington ducked her head and pulled her books closer to her chest as she made her way out of the West Creek High School for the weekend. It was almost over, all she had to do was make it to her car and she would be free for the next few days. Halfway to the car she was shoved from behind down the school steps.

"Oh look, little demon came into our neighborhood again." Ryanne turned around to see the school jock, Dawsin Curtis, and his gang standing over her. "I guess we had to teach her another lesson." He smirked, walking towards her. Ryanne quickly got up and ran towards the woods next to the High School as fast as she could. "Stop her!" Dawsin yelled in the distance. Ryanne looked behind her and saw the group giving chase.

"Come on, come on!" She said to herself as she leapt past the first few trees in the woods, the boys getting closer and closer as she weaved in and out of the trees.

"It is just across this river Lord Megatron." Knockout said as they came out of the groundbridge, he pointed across the river into a clearing in the forest. "That is where we found the pod." Megatron turned to look Knockout in the optic,

"Then I suggest you lead the way doctor." He growled. Knockout nodded quickly and started walking with Megatron and Breakdown close behind. A few short minutes later they reached the escape pod, covered in vines and fallen trees making it near invisible to the naked eye. Megatron moved a fallen tree and tried to get a closer look.

"Uh, Lord Megatron?" Breakdown said nervously, not wanting to set him off. "I'm picking up human signatures nearing our location at a fast rate." Megatron seemed to ignore him and continue staring at the Decepticon Insignia on the pod. "Lord Megatron?"

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Nightstar, you and Darkfire must get on the ship. We must leave immediately." Megatron said exasperated, as he tried to direct his Sparkmate and newborn sparkling to the Nemesis. As they entered the ship, Starscream came running towards them._

 _"Lord Megatron, the Autobots have breached our defenses, they are inside the ship." He said worriedly. Megatron growled,_

 _"Then send all troops to the points of enemy entries, and destroy all who enter this ship!" Starscream bowed and hurried away. An explosion suddenly rocked the ship and Nightstar fought to keep her balance with the sparkling in her arms. Megatron picked them up and ran through the halls as blasterfire and yells got closer. He finally reached the room he was looking for and put Nightstar and Darkfire down. Nightfire looked around and saw escape pods lining one of the walls,_

 _"Megatron, why are we in here?" She asked, concern written all over in her optics. Megatron went to one of the monitors and started typing away._

 _"I'm sending you two to a far off planet, I will meet you there. I can't have you two in the heat of battle." He said as a door opened to a escape pod. "Go, I will see you soon." Nightstar nodded and ran into the pod._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Lord Megatron, we must take cover." Breakdown repeated. Megatron shook his head of the memories and looked at the twosome.

"Very well." He stated and the three of them went into the trees and watched as a small, young human femme came running out into the clearing, looking over her shoulder. Megatron's eyes widened as he studied her features. She had red eyes and silver streaks in her black hair, very similar to what his daughter's holoform would have been. His attention was quickly redirected as Knockout came over his private commlink.

:That was one of the human's that had a cybertronian signature: He stated. Megatron stared at him for a moment and turned back to the girl as a group of boys burst out of the trees chasing her.

"Get her!" One of the boys shouted as they closed in on the girl. They tackled her to the ground and punched her in the face. Anger came over Megatron as they continued to beat and yell at her, and he had the overwhelming feeling to go out and protect her from those boys. He became confused as he started to get mad. Why was he feeling protective for a human girl? There was no way that this human could be his sparkling. Megatron growled as they beat her harder and laughed at her.

"What? Are you going to cry for your father Demon Girl? Oh wait! I forgot you don't have one!" One of the boys sneered. Megatron finally snapped and activated his holoform and marched out to the group.

"Lord Megatron!"

Ryanne shouted out in surprise as she was tackled to the ground, and a punch was delivered to her face.

"Where do you think you are going Demon Girl?" Dawsin sneered as he kicked her in the gut. They continued to beat her and ignored her pleas for them to stop. Ryanne began to cry and try to curl up into a ball as she was kicked. Dawsin laughed, "What? Are you going to cry for your father Demon Girl? Oh wait! I forgot you don't have one!" She closed her eyes tightly and waited for it to end when a yell caused the boys to stop.


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys for the wait, School has finally started and I have already been slammed by a bunch of homework. I am so glad I finally got this chapter out! I will be updating my other story as soon as I can._

 _Please enjoy! Oh, and please no fire. Thanks guys!_

 _I do not own Transformers Prime, only my oc's._

Chapter 2

Ryanne slowly opened her eyes a man stalking over to the boys looking absolutely furious. He was at least 6'5'' and his muscles showing through the grey shirt. She gasped in surprise when she saw his eyes, they were blood red, just like hers.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snarled at Dawsin and his gang. Dawsin was taken back but quickly regained his snarky composure with a smirk showing on his face.

"Oh nothing sir, just teaching this girl a lesson." He said snidely, casting Ryanne a gleeful glance. The man growled and faster than anyone could react, had Dawsin by his throat in the air,

"You leave this girl alone or my face will be the last thing you see. I don't even want you near her, are we clear _boy_?" The man growled dangerously. Dawsin widened his eyes in fear and nodded the best he could, his hands still trying to fight the iron grip around his neck. The man dropped Dawsin and turned to the rest of the gang,

"The same goes for the rest of you, and just to make sure..." He turned around and kicked Dawsin into a tree, knocking him out. "... I will be watching." The man finished.

The gang of boys looked fearfully at the tall man before running over to Dawsin and dragging him off back to town. The man turned around and faced Ryanne, his expression ever so lightly softening. Ryanne stared up with fear scooting as far as she could from him as he started to walk towards her.

"Easy child, I will not harm you." He said gently, reaching his hand out to her. Ryanne stared at his hand and slowly put her hand in his rough one. As he pulled her up from the ground, a warm feeling spread from her hand to the rest of her body, her pains slowly going away. She stared up at the man wide-eyed as he began to smile,

"It's really you." Ryanne gulped and pulled away from him as he furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Um, thank you sir for helping me, but I need to go." She whipped around and ran back in the direction of the town, leaving the man behind.

Megatron watched as his daughter ran off in the distance, not realizing that Knockout and Breakdown had materialized their holograms next to him.

"Lord Megatron? Are you all right my liege?" Knockout said worriedly. Megatron glanced at him and looked back into the distance.

"Good work doctor, it seems that you were correct." He said in a quiet voice, surprising Knockout with his quiet praise. Megatron then turned to him and Breakdown,

"Return to the Nemesis, there are some things I must do." The twosome bowed in understanding and commed Soundwave for a bridge while Megatron started to walk in the direction his daughter had gone.

Ryanne ran through the door of her house and headed up to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed on hid her face in her pillow. Who was that man? And how did he have red eyes just like her and her mother? A gentle knock came at the door and her mother walked in,

"Honey, are you ok? What's the matter?" She said softly, sitting on the edge of Ryanne's bed. Ryanne slowly sat up and looked at her mother,

"Mom, what happened dad when I was little?" She asked. Ms. Arington looked at her in shock.

"Why do you ask Ryanne?" She quickly said after recovering from the shock. Her daughter never asked about her father. Ryanne sighed and looked everywhere but her mom.

"Some of the boys at school harassed me today," She started and her mother growled, "And this man came out of nowhere and chased them away. He had red eyes just like us, mom. Then when he helped me up from where they were beating me, I felt something connect between us." Ryanne finished, finally looking up at her mom. Before Ms. Arington could answer the doorbell started to ring.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody! I want to thank all of you that are reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! It means a lot to me! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I know what I want to write but I don't know how to put it down. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime only my OC's_

Chapter 3

Megatron looked up as someone answered the door. A young woman in her early 30's stood there smiling at him, but uncertainty in her eyes. Her red eyes...

"May I help you?" She asked, shaking him from his thoughts. Megatron's sparkbeat rose as he recognized who this human was. He instantly wanted to wrap his sparkmate into a hug, but kept himself at bay.

"I just came to see if your daughter was ok, she was attacked earlier today." He said. The woman's eyes widened and her smile became even brighter.

"You must be the man who helped my daughter! I cannot thank you enough, please come in." She said happily, motioning for him to come inside. Megatron nodded and followed her into the house.

"Ryanne! Can you come down here please?" She called, while leading Megatron into the living room. Megatron continued to fight the urge to hug her and didn't notice that she had begun talking to him again.

"...name is Sarah Arington, what's your name?" Nightstar asked him. He stifled a chuckle and looked her dead in the eye. Better now than never.

"My designation is Megatron."

Nightstar couldn't do anything other than stare at the man before her in disbelief. This couldn't be her Megatron. The man chuckled at her state and put his hand on her cheek,

"My dearest one, it is me, I swear upon the Allspark." He grinned, pulling her into a hug and holding her tight.

"Megatron." She whispered.

"Mom? What's going on?" Nightstar let go of Megatron and looked over at her daughter who was at the bottom of the stairs, confusion and fear written all over her face.

"Honey, this is your father." Happiness seeping into her voice, Ryanne's face softened a fraction of a degree as she looked at Megatron, but hardened as she looked back at her mom.

"You're joking." Ryanne said flatly. Nightstar shook her head and motioned to Megatron.

"He is your father, you were asking about him and here he is." She sighed. This was not going to turn out very well. Ryanne's face twisted up in anger,

"That is not my dad." And with that she ran upstairs. Nightstar looked at Megatron, who had been silently watching the whole ordeal. Megatron chuckled,

"Looks like she has your stubbornness." He grinned, Nightstar rolled her eyes before retaliating,

"Well she has your temper." She teased before sighing, "I'll go talk with her." As she began to walk away, Megatron grabbed her shoulder.

"Allow me to go talk with her, there are things I need to tell her." He said softly. She nodded and watched as her sparkmate went up the stairs to where her daughter was.

Ryanne closed her eyes and sighed, putting in her headphones and turning Slash Monkey at full blast. There was no way she was going to believe that man was her father. Yes she might have felt a connection with him, but he decides to show up now? Where was he all her life? A feeling of being watched washed over her and she opened her eyes to see her "father" standing in the doorway. She sat up on her bed in surprise and ripped out her headphones.

"What are you doing in here!?" Ryanne yelped in surprise and anger. The man simply grinned at her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I simply came to see if you were okay. You can ask me anything you want, I will answer you to the best of my ability." He said, seriousness written all over him. Ryanne glared at him,

"Okay, then where were you all my life?" She spat. The man sighed and looked at her,

"It's a very long story…"


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey ppeeps! Sorry it has been a while, same excuse as last time, school school school. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that you guys have been giving me. That just fuels my motivation for this story!_

 _Transformers prime is owned by Hasbro and my oc's belong to me!_

Chapter 4

Megatron watched as his daughter tried to process everything he had just told her. Even he had to admit that if he was in her position, he would be having a hard time believing him too.

"So...you really are my dad?" Ryanne looked up at him, "And I am actually a giant robot?" Megatron grinned and she returned one of her own.

"Yes, and you're true designation is Darkfire."

"That is wicked!" Megatron chuckled as he watched his daughter fist bump the air. He opened his mouth to tell her more when Knockout came over his private commlink,

:Lord Megatron, the Autobots are attacking one of our larger energon mines and Prime is leading them.:

Megatron growled in annoyance causing Ryanne/Darkfire looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Megatron turned back to her and sent her a reassuring smile,

"Just a little problem I have to deal with real quick my dear, I shall come for you and your mother soon." He leaned over and gently kissed her on top of her head before walking out.

Nightstar looked up to see her sparkmate come rushing down the stairs, eyebrows scrunched in anger.

"Is everything alright Megatron? What's the matter? Did something happen with Darkfire?" She said worriedly. Megatron turned to her and smiled,

"Everything went fine, the Autobots are just attacking one of our mines right now and I am needed." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips softly, "I shall return for you and Darkfire afterwards." Megatron pulled away and smiled before walking out the front door.

Ryanne watched out her window as her father left and disappeared in a shower of sparks before turning and sighing. She had finally meet her father, and finally knew why she was so different. She made her way down stairs to where her mother was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mom, can I go to the park? I promise I'll be safe." Ryanne asked. Her mother looked up and smiled sweetly at her,

"Go ahead dear, just be home before dark." Ryanne grinned and gave her mom a hug.

"Thanks mom!" And with that she ran out the door feeling happier than she had for a long time.

Megatron grinned evilly as he delivered another powerful blow to Optimus.

"Your Autobots would be wise to retreat Prime, you stand no chance against my troops." He said arrogantly. He threw another punch which Optimus caught and proceeded to kick Megatron in chassis, sending him across the cavern.

"Indeed Megatron, but we are here for a different purpose." Megatron looked up at Optimus in confusion before it hit him. His optics widened as he commed Soundwave, :Soundwave! I need a bridge now!:

A bridge opened up to Megatron's left as he got onto his feet. He glowered Optimus down,

"Deceptions fall back!" He shouted before turning and running through the groundbridge. As he entered the Nemesis, Knockout and Breakdown came through behind him.

"My lord? What is it?" Knockout said worriedly. Megatron motioned for Soundwave to open another bridge before turning to him to answer.

"We are not the only ones who know of Nightstar's and Darkfire's survival." A new groundbridge opened and Megatron ran through it. Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other with wide optics before taking after their master.

Ryanne closed her eyes as she swung slightly on a swing. Footsteps sounded from behind her and she turned to see a man with white hair with orange highlights and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat with the same orange and white themed clothing beneath it. Walking next to him was a tall African-American man in a suit.

"Miss Ryanne Arington?" The latter said with authority, she got off the swing and nodded. "We need you to come with us please.

 _Cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapter seemed like a dud but I promise that the next chapter will be much more exciting and longer! I will update as soon as I can!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Merry Christmas everyone! I have been super excited to get this chapter out! I seriously love writing this story and it makes it all the worth while with the awesome reviews that you guys give me. They urge me to keep going and seriously make my whole day! Thank you for all the support you guys give me and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!_

Chapter 5

NIghtstar looked up in alarm as Megatron barreled through the front door. She quickly stood up and walked over to the frantic looking mech as two other men came running in after him.

"Megatron what is going on? What's the matter?" She said worriedly, grabbing his wrist. Megatron took a deep breath before looking at his sparkmate,

"The Autobots know of both your existence and Darkfire's. We need to get to the Nemesis immediately." He then looked around, noticing Darkfire wasn't there. "Where is our daughter?" Megatron said, fear starting to creep into his spark. Nightstar looked up at him wide eyed,

"She went out for a walk."

Ryanne watched warily as the two men walked towards her. Alarms were going off in her head as they got closer, especially with the doctor looking man, there was something about him that seemed off. She slowly started to walk back as they continued towards her until she finally turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her from behind and picked her up.

"Let me go!" She screamed, squirming to get free. One of the hands came up over her mouth as she was dragged backwards.

"Ryanne! Calm down! We are here to help!" The African-American's agitated voice sounded behind her. She continued to struggle as ambulance pulled up beside them. The man was about to shove her in when a battle cry sounded from the side and threw them both to the ground.

"You pathetic fleshling, stay away from my sparkling!" A familiar voice growled in pure anger. Ryanne looked up to see her father picking up the man before throwing him quite a ways away. The doctor looking man jumped out of the driver's seat of the ambulance and went to attack her father from behind.

"Dad! Behind you!" Megatron looked at her for a split-second before turning and blocking the attack. He kicked the man away before turning back towards her,

"Knockout! Get her out of here!" He shouted to an unknown person behind her. Ryanne turned around and saw a man in red nod and grab her hand and start running dragging her behind him.

"Darkfire! Come on, we need to get you away from here!" The man, Knockout, said in a frantic voice. Getting over her shock, she picked up her pace so that they were running side by side and he guided her down another street towards a red sports car. "Hurry! Get in!" She ran around to the passenger side and hopped in. Knockout disappeared as the car started up and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Knockout!" She cried out as the car ripped out into the street. A soft chuckle came from the car,

"I'm right here princess. Didn't your father tell you about us?" He said softly, not wanting to scare her. Ryanne relaxed as he said that, how could she forget? They flew through another street heading out of West Creek.

"Sorry, I totally forgot about that," She said sheepishly as he chuckled again, her excitement from earlier bubbled back up, "So you're really a giant robot?" A seatbelt found its way around her buckling her in.

"Yes, but we will have to talk about that later, we have company." He growled quietly, she looked in the mirrors to see a large semi racing towards them along with a muscle car and a green jeep.


	7. Chapter 6

_Heya peeps! This chapter has proven to be a real pain in the butt, but I now present to you the second half of the battle/chase! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and for following and favoriting this story! I will be updating my other stories soon, so be on the look out! Also I am thinking of doing a crossover and I want to hear what you guys think I should do! Love you all and have a happy valentines day! (Or for me, Happy singles day XD)_

 _I don't own transformers prime, only my oc's._

Chapter 6

Ryanne sunk back in the seat as Knockout took a sharp turn and started to go faster than before.

"Knockout? Who are they?" She said frantically. But before he could answer a blue light hit the ground exploding in front of them, flipping them into the air. Knockout transformed and grabbed her as they rolled for several feet.

"I've got you Darkfire." He grunted as he slowed to a stop, holding her to his chest. Ryanne looked up into his red optics and gave a weak smile. She quickly turned her head when the sound of multiple large footsteps sounded behind her.

"Hand her over Knockout." The big red and blue robot demanded, a gun aimed at Knockout.

Megatron growled as Ratchet took off with the fleshling that dared to touch what was his. Willing his holoform to turn off, he transformed and and flew out of the forest where he was hiding his real body to find Knockout and his daughter. Optimus would forever regret going after her once Megatron had his hands on him.

:Lord Megatron, I require backup! All the Autobots are here and I can only do so much.: Megatron's spark fluttered with fear when Knockout commed him.

:Knockout, give me your coordinates. I am on my way with reinforcements.: He replied in a hurry before comming Soundwave.

Knockout slowly stood up and set Darkfire lightly on the ground behind him. He just needed to buy them enough time until reinforcements arrived.

"Stay behind me princess." He growled quietly, before pulling out his staff. Darkfire ran behind a large rock as the Autobots primed their guns.

"Knockout, this is your last chance. Hand over the child now!" Optimus demanded. Knockout growled,

"Not a chance." Letting out a battle cry, he charged the Autobots and dodging as they shot at him.

Ryanne peeked out from behind the rock and watched in awe as Knockout took all of them on. He landed a hard blow on the yellow and black Autobot, knocking him to the ground. He then went after the other two, but before Knockout could jump out of the way, the red and blue one shot him in the shoulder, causing him to cry and fall to the ground.

"Knockout!" She screamed in horror as the Autobots closed in on him.

Knockout's eyes widened as he heard Darkfire scream his name and turned his head to see her running towards him.

"Darkfire run, get away now!" He said weakly, the energon loss beginning to weigh on him. Knockout forced his injured and horribly scratched body up (he was going to make them regret that later), and threw himself at Optimus in an attempt to distract the Autobots from Darkfire. Optimus grabbed him and threw him back to the ground and pointed the barrel of his cannon at his head.

"Do not attempt to move." He said in a low voice. As he began to power up his weapon, a blue blur collided into Optimus, knocking him away from his target. Knockout watched as Breakdown began to fight Optimus as a groundbridge opened with Soundwave and several vehicons running out. Megatron flew overhead and transformed, turning to Knockout,

"Where is she?" He growled dangerously, Knockout looked to his side, pointedly looking at Darkfire as she looked at Megatron with awe. Megatron smiled slightly at her before looking at Knockout once again,

"Get you and my daughter out of here. We shall take care of the Autobots." He then turned and unsheathed his sword, running towards Optimus. Knockout forced himself up once again and limped over to Darkfire picking her up.

Ryanne hugged Knockout's hand the best she could, glad that he wasn't killed. They began their slow but steady way to the groundbridge, when a small blue Autobot put herself between them and the bridge. Ryanne could see the fury in her optics as she charged towards them. Knockout immediately slid Ryanne between the small femme's legs towards the groundbridge and began to block her attacks the best he could. Ryanne turned back and watched in fear as the Autobot started getting some dangerous hits in. Knockout looked at her,

"Get through the bridge, _NOW_!" He shouted. Ryanne turned and launched herself towards the bridge when a painful yell cause her to stop. She turned back to see Knockout falling to his knees with a huge injury across his chassis. Pure anger and fear flooded through Ryanne as she watched, before the whole world went white.

Optimus stumbled backwards as Breakdown and Megatron unleashed a fury of attacks upon him. Finally Megatron threw an uppercut that Optimus didn't see and sent him landing on his back.

"You should have thought this through before you attacked my daughter," Megatron growled furiously, raising his sword. Before he could follow through with the swing, a brilliant bright light flooded the world around them and caused everyone to stumble backwards. It quickly dissipated and left everyone shaking their heads and trying to regain focus. A sudden battlecry caused Optimus to look to the left and see a young femme launch herself into Arcee.

"Stay away from him!" She screamed. Optimus's optics widened as he watched the small black, red, and silver femme attacking Arcee. Shaking from his stupor, he quickly got up and punched Megatron a ways away in his dazed state before running towards Arcee.

Darkfire growled as she threw another punch at the Autobot. She was not about to let Knockout die. The whole world didn't matter anymore as she continued to attack the other femme. Finally Darkfire brought her to the ground and was about to let into her when loud footsteps came flying at her. She turned to see who it was, but a fist collided with her face and the world went black.

Megatron groaned as he sat upright and rubbed his faceplate. He looked around to see his troops all laying on the ground either knocked out out dead. Fear jolted through him and he quickly got up searching for his daughter. He came across Knockout lying on the ground unconscious, energon pooling around him when it finally hit him. He had failed to protect his daughter, the Autobots had her.


	8. Chapter 7

_I liiiiiiiiive! Heya friends here is the next part of the story! So sorry about the long wait, school has been a butt. :) Enjoy!_

Knockout onlined his optics to find himself in the medbay. _Medbay?_ He quickly sat up and clenched his denta as a wave of pain went through his entire frame. Knockout looked up as the door opened and Breakdown walked in, worry imprinted on his face.

"Knockout? Are you okay?" He said to his best friend. Knockout waved him off,

"I'll be okay, did Darkfire make it through the groundbridge though?" A sudden streak of terror went through him when Breakdown shaked his head.

"The Autobots got to her, she transformed to protect you." He said quietly. Knockout looked at him shocked. _She transformed!?_ He shook his head and listened as Breakdown continued, "As soon as you are better Megatron wants us to go searching for her."

"Where is Lord Megatron right now?" Knockout asked.

"He's in his berthroom, most likely talking to Nightstar about the situation."

Darkfire groaned and onlined her optics to a dark room. Confused she tried to sit up but found she was restrained to a table. All the past events flew her mind and panic shot through her, where was she? She looked down at herself and took in her new form, silver was her dominant color with streaks of black and red. She had spikes just like how she had seen her dad have on his shoulders just smaller. She grinned, this was awesome. Darkfire was pulled out of her thoughts when a door opened and flooded in light with a large figure standing in the doorway.

Optimus took a moment to look at the small femme as she stared back at him. She looked almost just like her Sire. He shook his head and walked up to her and sat down.

"What do you want?" She said as bravely as she could, but he could detect the fear in her voice. He sighed and brought his digits to the bridge of where his nose would be if he were human. She was too young to understand what was truly going on.

"I want to ask you if you would be willing to help me end this war." He said simply, she looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

Nightstar sat on Megatron's berth and watched him pace around the room angrily. She had been brought to the Nemesis by Breakdown and transformed into her cybertronian form as soon as Megatron found out that Darkfire was being hunted down and had no idea on what was going on. All she could tell was that he was scared and furious with something through their bond.

"Megs, what happened?" She said worriedly. Megatron stopped his pacing and stared at her for a moment and then sighed, sitting next to her. Nightstar grabbed his servo and leaned into him. He sighed once again,

"I failed to save our daughter, Optimus was able to get her first." A wave of anger flooded through him and he slammed his fist on the berth, denting it in the process. "Why did you make me think that you two were dead! I could have protected you!" He roared. Nightstar looked away as he glared at her.

"I thought it would be the safest way to protect our sparkling. If you thought we were dead, then the Autobots would be sure to think it as well." She said softly. Megatron's optics softened and he pulled her into a hug. "I blocked our bond so that you couldn't sense us. I thought that if I could keep her away from the war, then we wouldn't have to worry about looking behind our backs every moment for an ambush that could result in her death." Megatron could feel the guilt building up within her and cleared his throat.

"I will get our daughter back, that is a promise. Then we can truly be together again."

Darkfire looked up at the red and blue Autobot in confusion. Why did he need her help to stop this war? As if reading her thoughts, the bot spoke up,

"You are the sparkling of Megatron, if anyone can convince him to end this war, it would be you." He said gently. She continued to watch him in disbelief before growling in anger.

"Then if you want me to help you, why am I strapped down in a freaking dark room? And why did you flipping kidnap me instead of just talking to me?" He looked down at her without any emotion.

"It was just a safety precaution. We didn't want to you to wake up and start attacking everyone. We also didn't know if we would be able to trust you." She groaned in frustration, what she would give to back to her normal everyday life. "What is your name?" Darkfire looked back at him,

"What?"

"What is your name?" He repeated.

"Ryanne or Darkfire, whichever one you prefer." She said softly, "What is yours?"

Optimus smiled a small smile, she was starting to loosen up.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots."

Knockout threw another scalpel across the medbay in frustration. He promised Lord Megatron that he would protect Darkfire and get her to safety, but he failed. Not to mention, his perfect paint job was ruined by the Autobots. He heard a beeping behind him and turned around. His tracker had turned on. Knockout smacked himself upside the helm as he remembered how he put a tracker on Darkfire when they were trying to escape the Autobots.

"Don't worry Darkfire, we are on our way."


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Here is the next chap! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and such! I really wanted to make sure I got at least one last chapter into each of my stories before school started so here you go! Love ya all and please enjoy! This chapter (especially the ending) was so much fun to write!_

Chapter 8

Darkfire grunted as she pulled against the restraints. She finally laid her helm back down and groaned in frustration. Optimus had left not to long ago and had left her in the dark room restrained on a table. Yeah, that SOO was going to convince her to help him. She looked up as the door opened again. A orange and white autobot walked into the room glaring at her. Realization hit her right in the face as she recognized who this was and she let out a guttural growl.

"Stay away from me!" She said as he came closer to her. He rolled his optics and continued towards her.

"Calm down, Optimus wanted to make sure you were in full health. Now do what I say and nothing will happen." He said sternly. He lifted his arm and a blue light shined out of the side. The Autobot scanned her a few times before a beeping noise sounded. "What is this?" He reached out towards Darkfire's arm causing her to growl. He rolled his optics again before talking, "I'm going to release this arm restraint, can I trust that you will not try and escape?" Darkfire glared at him before nodding. He turned off the restraint and started to examine her arm, after a minute he pulled something out from between her plating.

"What is that?" Darkfire asked. The Autobot ignored her and took one quick look at it before his optics widened and ran out in a hurry.

"OPTIMUS!"

Optimus looked away from the monitor to see Ratchet marching up to him.

"What is it old friend?" He said concerned, Ratchet held up a small chip in his servo,

"I just disabled it, but the sparkling had a tracker on her! I don't know if the Decepticons were able to receive its signal, but I have a feeling that our base about to be compromised." Optimus's frame went rigid as he looked down at Ratchet.

"Alert the rest of the team to be ready. I am going to go talk with Darkfire."

Knockout looked up as Lord Megatron and Nightstar walked onto the bridge. Breakdown had fought with him and tried to convince him to not strain his injuries but this was too important. Knockout had immediately contacted Megatron and ran to the bridge leaving Breakdown behind.

"What is it Knockout? What is so urgent?" Megatron growled. Knockout stood a bit taller and nodded over at Soundwave. The latter nodded back and pulled up a map of Earth, with a small dot in the area of what the humans called Jasper, Nevada.

"When Darkfire and I were trying to make our escape, I managed to hide a tracker on her just in case we had gotten separated and so I could find her." Knockout motioned to the screen, " A few moments ago the tracker came online but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. With Soundwave's help I was able to pinpoint the rough location of where it appeared." Nightstar grabbed her sparkmate's servo and looked up at him. Megatron then turned to Knockout and Soundwave.

"You have done well Doctor. Soundwave, gather an assault group and be prepared for when I give the signal."

Darkfire quietly crept down one of the hallways of the Autobot base. The orange and white Autobot was in such a hurry that he had forgotten to reactivate her arm restraint and lock the door, and so she was able to escape the room.

"Idiot." She said under her breath, grinning a little. It did make her nervous though that whatever was on her freaked him out. What was it? She continued through the labyrinth watching out for Autobots. She needed to find a way to contact her mom and dad without being caught. Loud pedsteps and talking pulled her out of her thinking. Darkfire quickly looked around for a place to hide. She looked up and smiled, "Yes!" Jumping she grabbed onto one of the lower bars and pulled herself up, completely hiding her body as she laid on one of the beams.

"Come on Bulk! Why can't I see her!?" Darkfire looked back down to see the big green Autobot walking down the hall with a girl on his shoulder. The bot shook his head,

"She's a con Miko! She is way too dangerous. Besides, she's Megatron's spawn, who knows what kind of monster she is." Darkfire tensed. _Monster!?_ That's what the Autobots believed her to be? She began to shake with anger, no matter what race she was, she was still regarded as a freak. A _monster_. Who was he to judge her when he didn't even know a thing about her? Darkfire turned back to the conversation, "I need to get you home Miko immediately, something has happened. It's not safe to be here right now." The green Autobot suddenly looked panicked as the girl groaned. He suddenly ran down the hall and around a corner. She stayed for a few more moments before lowering herself down to the ground.

"Darkfire, what are you doing here?" Darkfire tensed and slowly turned around to see Optimus standing before her. Cursing herself for not being more careful, she turned from him and started running. She ignored him as he called out to her, she needed to get out and fast.

Megatron and Nightstar walked down one of the streets of Jasper in their holoforms. Megatron sighed, grabbing his sparkmate's servo and squeezing it. Nightstar looked up at him with worry,

"Megatron, we will find her. I can feel her over our bond and she doesn't seem to be hurting in anyway. Maybe the Autobots don't want to hurt her. Optimus would not harm a sparkling." She said softly. He looked down at her,

"Nightstar, I just found you two. I can't stand the fact that my daughter has been taken from me again. I know Optimus wouldn't, but I don't know anymore. He has gotten so much more violent that-" He didn't continue as he stopped and stared ahead. Nightstar looked at where he was looking and saw some teenagers walking out of one of the stores. Megatron growled lowly and pulled her out of sight into a side alley. "It's the Autobot's pets." They kept quiet as the teens walked by.

"Oh come on Jack! You can't be serious! Don't you want to see the con!?" Megatron stiffened as the femme known as "Miko" punched Jack in the shoulder. He watched as Jack shook his head and glared at her.

"You know what Optimus said, they don't know if she is dangerous or not. And I don't feel like figuring it out myself. You seriously need to learn to listen Optimus, I'm sick of being pulled into danger cause you can't listen to rules. Plus we aren't supposed to go to the base right now, something is going on and they don't want us there." The femme scoffed at that and was about to retort when the smallest human, (who Megatron had a hard time believing rivaled Soundwave's hacking skills) looked up at Miko,

"Miko, maybe sometime we will be able to see her, but you can't be running headfirst into things you don't know about. Jack's right." The threesome finally got too far that Megatron couldn't hear them anymore. Megatron growled before turning to Nightstar,

"Remain here and call for a groundbridge. I'll take it from here." Nightstar gave him a knowing glare before nodding.

"Fine, but don't hurt them." Megatron rolled his optics and smiled devilishly,

"Now why would I do that?"

Jack shook his head as he said goodbye to his friends. Miko was seriously going to be the death of him. _Literally._ Walking up the steps of his house he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Sighing he walked in and locked the door behind him and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home!" He tossed his keys on the table before turning to the fridge and seeing a note taped to it. He pulled it off and looked at it,

' _Hey Honey!_

 _I got called to come in for the late shift, sorry I missed you. Heat you up some leftover lasagna or something for dinner. Love you!_

 _Love-Mom_

Smiling and shaking his head he opened the fridge and was about to grab a soda when something grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards into the table. Grabbing his head he looked up to see a very tall man standing over him. Shivers went down Jack's spine as he was grabbed by the throat and shoved against a wall and was forced to look into the man's blood red eyes.

"Hello _Jackson._ " Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the man's voice.

"Megatron!" He choked out as he tried to pull off Megatron's hands. Megatron smirked and leaned in closer to the struggling boy.

"There is much you and I need to talk about."

 _Mwahahaha! ;) Things are getting intense! And the kids have finally made an appearance. I am hoping to have the next chapter out soon, so pray that I don't have anything crazy show up and throw me off schedule. XD This summer has been crazy! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and follow and favorite! Love ya you crazy peeps!_


	10. Chapter 9

_I liiiiiiive! I apologize for not updating for such a long time. I was hoping to update quite a while back but I have been extremely busy. I want all of you to know that I haven't forgotten about this story, because it is seriously my baby. Thank you for your patience and I love you all! Please enjoy and have a fantabulous day! Also this is an extremely short chapter, sorry in advance, next chapter will be better. This one was just a bit more difficult to write and it was setting up for some things._

 _Another thing is that you may notice that my style of formatting and spacing has changed, please do not freak out. I have discovered I like this better than how I have been writing in the past. ;) Please check out my other stories as well! I would love to hear what you guys think of those ones as well so I can continue to improve my writing and make it more enjoyable for all of you._

 _Once again, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really makes this story all the better. Please enjoy and review!_

Chapter 9

Jack kept struggling against the iron grip trying to breathe before looking up at the holoform in fear as the mech grinned sinisterly at him.

"W-what do y-you want?" Jack choked out. Black spots began to fill his vision as Megatron tightened his hold.

"You are going to tell me exactly what I want to know. Are we clear?" He said venomously. Jack stopped fighting back as he started to lose consciousness and Megatron's grip disappeared. Jack fell to his hands and knees and began to breathe heavily, shaking off the fog that had begun to fill his mind.

"I-I'm not g-going to tell y-you anything." He said weakly, glaring up at Megatron. The grin disappeared off the mech's face and a low growl came out.

"Oh yes you will. If you ever want to see your beloved carrier again then you will answer." Megatron bent down to look at Jack face to face. Cold fear filled Jack,

"What did you do to my mom!?" The warlord smirked,

"Oh, I can't seem to remember, maybe a couple answers will jog my memory." He said sarcastically. Jack glared as hard as he could at the evil mech before him.

1010101010101

Darkfire ran around another corner as alarms sounded through the base. She turned another corner and cursed. It was a dead end.

"Con! Stop where you are!" Darkfire turned to see the green Autobot from earlier and the small blue and pink one aiming their weapons at her. Anger and fear burned through Darkfire's body as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"Leave me alone!" The small one scoffed and primed her weapon,

"Yeah like we are going to do that, _Con._ Especially with you being Megatron's spawn. Give up!" Darkfire growled and charged at the two Autobots,

"Never!" She dodged as the two started firing at her and dove under the green one's legs. Darkfire quickly got up and started running again.

"GET BACK HERE CON!" Darkfire gritted her denta as the Autobots gave chase. She ran around the corner and realized she was back at her cell.

"This place is just one big confusing maze!" She growled. Footsteps from behind shook her out of her thoughts. "Scrap!" Darkfire began running again and quickly turned around another corner to collide with something hard. She rubbed her helm and looked up to see Optimus and the Medic standing in front of her.

"Darkfire, we need to talk."

1010101010101010101010101

"Where is the Autobot base?!" Jack gasped in pain as he collided with another wall. He coughed out some blood before looking up at the furious decepticon with a glare that would even make Unicron shiver.

"I will never tell you!" Megatron laughed before approaching him and picking him up by his neck. Jack struggled as Megatron dragged him into the living room and threw him to the ground.

"How about you tell me and I don't hurt your mother?" Jack looked up in shock to see unconscious on the couch.

"Mom!" He tried to stand up but Megatron knocked him back down, tsking at him. Jack growled as the mech walked over to his mom and held a knife to her throat.

"Now Jack, let's try this again. The Autobots decided to take something of mine and I want it back. I am more than willing to take something of yours if you don't start telling me some answers. Where is the Autobot base?" Megatron said in a calm voice. Jack stared up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't let his mother be hurt, but also couldn't jeopardize the Autobots location. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Megatron gave a small growl, "Very well, _Jack_." The mech put his knife to June's neck as Jack cried out in panic,

"Wait! Please! H-how about we make a deal?" He said desperately. Megatron gave him an amused look and withdrew his knife.

"And what kind of deal are you willing to make, boy?" Jack slowly got to his feet and looked at the Warlord.

"What if I could get you what the Autobots took from you? Then would you leave my mom alone?" Megatron hummed thoughtfully, before walking over to Jack.

"And how would I know that you wouldn't go running to the Autobots? It's not like I can trust you very much." Jack gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I promise that I won't. And when I make a promise, I never break it." He said quietly. Megatron chuckled at the boy,

"Very well, you retrieve what the Autobots took from me, without telling them about anything that happened here, and I promise I won't hurt your precious mother." Jack looked up at him and nodded,

"Yes. Do we have a deal?" Megatron grinned and held out his servo to which Jack took. After a firm shake Jack gasped in surprise as the warlord suddenly yanked him closer.

"I will know if you break this deal. And trust me, you will regret it. Are we clear?" He growled dangerously. Jack looked up in his blood red eyes and gulped.

"Yes sir." Megatron smiled and released him.

"Good! Now I believe it's in your best interest to be going." Jack nodded slowly. The Cybertronian nodded back before sitting down in a chair across the living room. Jack frowned and froze in fear,

"Wait! I thought you said you leave my mom alone! Shouldn't you leave now?" He said in a shaky voice. Megatron guffawed and grinned sinisterly at the boy.

"I said I wouldn't harm your mother if you kept your side of the deal. Don't worry, I will take good care of her as you retrieve what belongs to me." Jack cursed under his breath but nodded,

"Fine, what am I getting?" He said in defeat. Megatron's smile disappeared as a more serious expression appeared.

"The decepticon that they don't want you around, my daughter. Now hurry or the deal is off."

1010101010101010101010101

Darkfire growled in frustration as she sat in the main area with her hands bound behind her back.

"Darkfire, trying to run away was foolish. I will have to have you under tighter guard now because of your actions, do you understand?" She nodded in defeat as Optimus gave her a stern look. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead. Please escort Darkfire to her room and stand guard till further notice." Darkfire looked up as the two nodded and walked over to her. The green one, who she assumed was Bulkhead, turned her around and pushed her down the hall.

"Get moving con." He muttered under his breath to her. She rolled her optics and began walking. The other, Bumblebee, stayed silent as they walked to her "room", keeping his blasters focused on her. Bulkhead opened the door and not so softly shoved her in and locked the door behind her. Darkfire growled in annoyance as her bonds disappeared, causing her to rub her wrists. She quietly crept up to the door and put her helm against it, listening to the two that were guarding her.

"I can't believe we are stuck guarding this little freak. I had promised Miko that I would take her dune bashing today."

" _ **Come on Bulk, she can't be that bad. Plus you always are dune bashing with Miko. You could possibly do it tomorrow."**_

"Whatever Bumblebee. But I am not giving this _con_ any benefit of a doubt. She is the fragging spawn of Megatron! Who knows what goes on in the head of that little monster." Darkfire sighed and walked away from the door. She sat down in a corner and pulled her legs to her chassis.

"Where are you dad? Mom? I need you." She said silently and put her helm down on her legs.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Here I go once again apologizing for the long wait. Here's the new chapter, it's a pretty short one but that's the way I wanted this one to be. ;) I just want to say thank you once more for all of your support for my story, it always brightens up my day to see what you guys have to say and think. You guys rock! Now on with the story! Hopefully life isn't to crazy that I can update again pretty soon. Love you all!_

 _I don't anything except my oc's, blah blah blah. You know the story. ;)_

Chapter 10

Jack let out a small grunt as he continued to pull himself through the small air ducts. He had managed to get inside the Autobot base without any of the bots seeing him, and know was squeezing through the tight spaces of the air ducts to avoid any meetings with them. Every once in awhile he would hear heavy footsteps and feel his heart race pick up, knowing that he could not afford to let them know he was here.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." He muttered to himself as he peeked out of a vent cover. He could see Bulkhead and Bumblebee standing in front of what seemed like a hangar door. "That must be it." He whispered. The teenager remained quiet as he observed them, his stomach churning. He was betraying his friends, his family!

"Ugh, my strut is killing me! I hate having to do this, I want to be crushing Cons! Not guarding them!" Bulkhead said in an annoyed voice. Jack watched as Bumblebee let out a huge vent and closed his eyes, apparently Bulkhead's whining had been going on for a while. The human shook his head sadly before something caught his eye above the two Autobots. A single air duct went over the two into the hanger (which he assumed was serving as a prison cell) where he needed to get to. He quickly backed up a little and turned left, heading down the duct over his friends. Jack moved slowly, not wanting to alert them to his presence and felt his heart rate increase and his breathing quicken with fear. The boy was nearly halfway when his phone fell out of his pocket, causing a loud noise to echo through the small, dark space. He froze as he heard Bumblebee begin beeping suspiciously, most likely looking up at where he was.

"Don't worry about it Bee, it was probably nothing. You know this place can make weird noises every once in awhile." Bulkhead grunted, obviously not interested. Jack let out a relieved sigh and quickly picked up his phone silently and continued to the end of the dark tunnel. The teen looked out another cover into the room, quickly making out a Cybertronian curled up in the corner. Taking a deep breath, Jack pushed away his fears and opened his mouth.

" _Pssst._ Hey you _! Pssst."_ He shouted quietly, trying to get the being's attention. Red optics suddenly looked up and began to scan the room.

"Who's there?" She said softly. The teen grunted as he forced the cover open, breaking the rusty screws off and let them fall to the ground. Megatron's daughter quickly turned to the sound and looked up, making eye contact with Jack. He felt pity swarm within him at the look in her eyes, sadness and fear were overwhelmingly evident.

"I'm here to help you get out of here." He said quietly. Her eyes widened as she slowly stood up and quickly walked over.

"Who are you?" The Femme paused for a moment before giving him a questioning glare, "And how can I trust you?" Jack sighed,

"My name is Jack Darby. And your father sent me." She stared at him for a moment before lifting her servo up to the opening and the boy gratefully crawled onto her servo, glad to be out of the air ducts. He hopped down to the ground as she lowered him and looked back up at her. "What's your name?" He asked. The Cybertronian narrowed her optics,

"I thought my dad sent you. Wouldn't you know my name already?" She said stiffly. Jack's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, he didn't tell me. He kind of just sent me on my way." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck trying to avoid the whole truth. The Femme stared at him for a moment before venting.

"My name is Darkfire. Or when I was human, Ryanne Arington." The boy froze for a moment,

"Wait, when you were human? What do you mean?" Darkfire rolled her optics.

"I don't know. Somehow I was turned human and then turned back into a robot or something like that. I have no clue what the heck is going on right now." Jack slowly nodded, watching her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry. So...should we get you out of here?" He asked timidly. Megatron's daughter rose an optic ridge at him,

"How? Optimus will definitely know if I escape, and I'll just end up here again." She sighed and sat back down, staring hard at the ground. "I finally find out who I am, who my father is, and I end up in a cell being treated like a monster. Although that is nothing new." The boy frowned, all worry and fear instantly draining away. Guilt pulled at him, why were the Autobots doing this?

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get you out of here." He paused for a moment, an idea popping in his head. "So you used to be human, eh? Is there some way you can change back?" Darkfire froze and looked over at him with a glimmer of hope in her optics.

"I didn't even think about that. So you really do want to help me?" Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course. Let's get you home."

10101101010100110

"How are we going to do this, Optimus? She doesn't trust us in the slightest."

Optimus sighed and shut his optics, turning away from the aggravated medic.

"I do not know, my old friend." He paused for a moment, looking back at Ratchet. "I will try to go talk with her again, if all else fails...I shall do what I have to do to end this war. Once and for all." The older mech grimaced at the Prime's tone but gave a small nod as he watched Optimus turn and walk down the hallway. The stoic Prime slowly made his way to Bulkhead and Bumblebee before giving a small smile, placing a servo gently on the scout's shoulder. "Go recharge my friends, I will take over." Too tired to argue, the two mechs nodded and headed back to their quarters, leaving Optimus alone. Sighing, the mech punched in the code and opened the door, peering into the darkness of the room.

Blinking his optics to adjust to the darkness, they widened as he realized that Darkfire was no longer there. Frustration streaked through his systems as he let out a heavy vent and placed a digit against his audio receptor.

"Ratchet, inform the others that Darkfire has escaped again. Lock down the base."

1010101010101010101

Jack and Darkfire froze as alarms began to go off, ringing through their ears. The teen shut his eyes tightly and let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." He muttered. Pulling himself through the vent, he finally reached a cross-section and turned his head slightly to the girl behind him. "You doing alright?" Darkfire shrugged, her inhuman red eyes lighting up the dark shaft.

"Yeah, I guess." She paused and looked at him with a scared expression. "Are you sure they aren't going to catch us? I mean, now everyone has been alerted and are most likely searching for us. How are we going to get out of here?" Jack sighed before dragging himself down a different vent, the girl right behind him.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to try, I think I can get us past but we have to be quick." Jack felt worry gnaw at him. _I have to get you out. There is not telling what Megatron will do to my mom if I fail._ Darkfire let out a small grunt of agreement before the two stopped as the familiar, stoic voice of the Prime echoed through the hall they were in.

"Darkfire! Please don't make this harder for yourself!" The boy felt his stomach drop as Darkfire whimpered softly. A fierce new determination lit in him, the guilt of betraying his friends beginning to disappear. Now he knew what Megatron must have been feeling like. His daughter was being held captive for something she didn't understand, something that she was completely innocent for. Just like his mom. Jack growled inwardly as he reached the end of the vent, looking back at Darkfire.

"Once Optimus leaves, we'll get out here. Got it?" The girl gave a small nod as the two went silent, listening to the Prime's heavy pedsteps begin to fade in the distance. Jack shoved down his worry as he breathed out, "Okay, let's go." He whispered. The boy grasped the cold metal and grunted as he shoved it forward, effectively removing the small vent. The twosome froze at the sound of the screeching metal.

Darkfire gulped, "Please tell me no one heard that." Jack didn't respond as he slowly put the cover to the side, his heart thumping within his chest. Checking if the coast was clear, he slowly lowered himself onto a ledge on the wall.

Turning back, he softly waved to the girl. "Come on, I'll help you down. We need to hurry or we may get caught." Megatron's daughter gave a short nod before sliding herself through the exit, Jack keeping an hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall. The two teenagers glanced at one another, uncertainty in both their eyes before continuing on their way to the ground. Darkfire let out a grunt as she landed on the ground as Jack peeked down the hallway once again. "We aren't too far from a sewer exit, that is how I got in. But we have to be extra careful now, okay? There isn't that many places to hide anymore." The boy looked back with a stern look.

Darkfire smiled faintly. "Thank you." Jack shrugged and slowly began making his way down the hall, the Cybertronian femme right behind him.

"We aren't out of here just yet. You-" He stiffened as loud clanking sounded around the corner, his voice disappearing. His eyes shot around the area, fear blossoming as he realized there was nowhere to hide. The teen slowly backed up and pressed the girl behind him protectively as his guardian rounded the corner. Jack's breath stopped as Arcee made eye contact with him, her optics widening in confusion.

"Jack, what are-" The boy gulped as she looked past him at Megatron's daughter, her optics narrowing dangerously. The two-wheeler growled and activated her blasters, glaring back at Jack. "What are you doing with the Con?" Venom seeped through her words, causing Darkfire to try and make herself smaller behind the other teen. Jack grimaced, and tried to stand up straighter. Worry gnawing at him as he stared into his partner's stone cold gaze. He had to make a choice here and now, but he wasn't sure if it was going to be the right one.


End file.
